SWISS ARMY MAN
by mikuroshi
Summary: Setelah sekian ratus dekade, Sesshomaru mulai menemukan takdirnya lewat absurditas lelaki misterius bernama Hōjō. Toh Para Kami memang pelawak paling lucu, mengulurkan simpul merah saat nasib sudah diujung tatap.. Lil bit Kags!Center


UMURNYA berangka tiga digit. Bulan kesepuluh tahun ini resmi memasuki kepala delapan. Dari zaman peperangan mematikan sampai perkotaan yang masyarakatnya rusak moral, sudah ia alami. Sehari berlalu bagai uap embun pagi hari.

Sesshomaru muak.

Diam-diam, merasa lemah juga pada kuasa sang Kami.

Seorang mantan jendral, pembunuh bayaran, dokter ilegal, bos kenamaan, sampai tukang palak yang jarang berdoa sudah pernah jadi identitasnya. Sesshomaru mulai menyesal, berpikir mengapa menjadi biksu tak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Barangkali Kami akan berbelas kasih memotong umur

Ia mengernyit jika menonton film-film laga bergenre _action_ yang kadang dibumbui romansa dan selalu berujung pembunuhan, _hanya_ untuk hidup abadi. Entah itu dengan meminum darah, menjaga cermin, menikam jantung makhluk fantasi.. _Hell yeah_, Sesshomaru akan berbaik hati menyumbangkan umurnya pada manusia-manusia maruk itu, jika saja bisa.

Bahkan Inuyasha, siluman anjing yang beruntung, yang kerap ia panggil adik beda rahim, mati tujuh belas minggu lalu. Akibat bom berlapis kotak kado pada hari natal, menghancurkan tiga blok daerah sana. Didefinisikan sebagai ledak akibat teroris atau kejahatan genosida. Ternyata, motifnya murni karena balas dendam, ujar Reporter pada layar yang tersensor. Sesshomaru hanya diam mematung pada pemakaman penuh letusan laras panjang.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mendapat polisi seperti dia lagi."

Adalah kalimat sarat pujian setelah sekian ratus tahun menghabiskan tali persaudaraan dengan kepala panas.

Seminggu kemudian, selesai acara konferensi pers di gedung besar kepolisian, Sesshomaru membeli tiket VIP kapal pesiar. Masyarakat umum berpikir jika kepala elit kepolisian juga bisa depresi. Musuh-musuh memisuh dalam gang gelap tentang aparat yang buang-buang uang negara.

Di malam tahun baru di kapal mewah yang Sesshomaru tempati, awak badannya ternyata menyediakan tradisi kembang api tahun baru, yang menyala tajam mejikuhibiniu menyorot langit gulita. Membuat lumba-lumba dan paus tenggelam tak muncul lagi, sembunyi dari ledak mengejutkan.

Di antara kemeriahan peserta-peserta pesta pemakai gaun dan jas bagus yang tertawa tentang omong kosong aset dan wanita dibalik tangan dan kipas-kipas, Sesshomaru menyeburkan diri lewat geladak kelas paling terpinggir. Memecah gelombang laut. Kelasi menganggapnya ulah nakal para bocah pembuang sampah di laut, bergegas mencari pelaku. Buta pada benang-benang perak di kegelapan lautan dalam.

Maka subuh pagi di tahun baru, seantero Jepang heboh.

Para orang tua berkeluh kesah tentang orang bijak yang semakin berkurang, orang-orang muda mengkhawatirkan keselamatan mereka masing-masing, remaja lelaki begundal bersorak atas kenihilan si kaku. Para hawa, dari janda sampai balita, bersedih tujuh hari tujuh malam, _pangeran berkuda hitam mereka menghilang!_

Kekacauan terjadi di _fan site._

Beberapa jam setelahnya, mereka memproklamirkan secara damai bersatunya kubu-kubu _cannon_ dan _slash_.. Meramaikannya dengan cerita bertagar.

Tapi, di atas lembar-lembar _fanfiction_, terdapat perkamen kusam tempat para Kami menuliskan takdir yang mengalahkan imajinasi-imajinasi liar di bumi.

Tulisan mereka miring nan ramping, berbenang merah kasat mata. Sadar sepenuhnya dengan keadaan bumi bagian Utara.

Membuat Sesshomaru, dalam kejadian paling konyol yang bisa didapatkan dalam situs paling lawak, merasa harus memasukan sebait kalimat lelucon garing berupa..

_'Aku bersyukur masih hidup.'_

_._

_._

_._

**Inuyasha milik Rumiko takahashi**

**Swiss Army Man milik Daniel Scheinert dan Kwan**

**A/N: Sesuai judul, fanfik ini terinspirasi dari film keren berjudul SAM _(dengan perubahan seperlunya, karena aku tidak ingat movie fullnya haha.)_**

_Please take your seat and enjoy!_ ;)

.

_._

_._

Masuk minggu ke lima belas Sesshomaru terdampar di sepetak pulau.

Sampai saat ini, semua rencananya tereksekusi dengan sukses, kecuali umurnya yang ternyata tetap panjang bahkan tanpa makanan bergizi dan minum tidak dua liter sehari.

"Kuso.." Rutuk Sesshomaru, mendongak menatap langit cerah tanpa awan.

Bahkan di awal bulan januari, di sini terasa seperti musim panas. Kulitnya perih tersengat matahari, tapi tak menunjukan tanda-tanda _tanning_ sedikitpun. Berlindung di bawah kaos putih dan kemeja kasual.

Tapi Ia lega, kulitnya masih normal, bisa kotor dan merasakan sakit.

Pikirannya mulai kacau.

Menghabiskan hari dengan duduk menatap biru tak berujung nyatanya membuat kewarasan semakin berada di penghujung. Keinginannya tak juga terkabul.

Sesshomaru melempar batu jauh-jauh dan kencang-kencang dimalam harinya.

Membuat hadiah datang.

Berupa ilham yang berkaitan dengan ikat pinggang.

Ia mulai nekat mengikat ujung gesper hijaunya ke gua batu disana, siap pergi ke dunia selanjutnya. Neraka? Nirvana? Sesshomaru tak pilih-pilih.

Dahulu, ia selalu berkelit jika menghadapi membunuh atau dibunuh. Kemarin ia hidup untuk menang telak atas harga diri. Dan kini ia menginginkan yang namanya mati.

Tapi paginya, Sesshomaru terbangun dengan keadaan masih bernafas normal dan tergantung menyedihkan. Ia mengerang kencang, suaranya melambung di ketinggian, kabur dibawa ombak.

Yang ternyata membawa seseorang diantara deburnya, kaki orang itu bergetar-getar. Sang Kami ternyata memberi dua hadiah.

Kaki Sesshomaru mengejang, menggapai-gapai turun. Membuat tali dilehernya menguat, tenggorokannya sesak.

Sesshomaru tersedak. Makin kuat meronta..

Untuk terjatuh dengan keras. Membuat Punggungnya sakit menampar pasir putih panas. Yang ternyata menimbun cangkang kerang tajam.

Sesshomaru berjalan ke arah pemuda malang di sana dengan punggung berdarah-darah.

"Oi." Sapa Sesshomaru, menepuk pipi lelaki brunette pelan. "Bangun. Kau sudah sampai." _Sudah sampai? _Oh entahlah..

Lelaki berbaju lusuh dan berlumut tidak juga bangun padahal dadanya naik turun menunjukan kehidupan. Sesshomaru memperhatikan penampilan lelaki itu yang tidak jauh lebih baik darinya, bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek, menyimpan kepiting dan kotak tipis _smart phone _di saku baju.

Lelaki ini memakai _tuxedo_ rapi, seperti lelaki yang kabur dari acara-acara resmi seperti di televisi, lengkap dengan dasi yang terlipat rapi. Kulitnya pucat menunjukan berapa lama ia terendam terombang-ambing di laut, Sesshomaru sering melihat warna kulit seperti itu di pasar ikan —warna bangkai ikan itu sendiri

Menepuk berganti menjadi memukul dan menarik. Sesshomaru berhenti, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ternyata tenaganya masih banyak, ia melihat hidung lelaki di depannya mengeluarkan darah.

Niat membangunkan berujung menjadi niat pelampiasan. Dan Sesshomaru lega melakukannya.

Rasa bersalah yang jarang datang kali ini menyambanginya dengan sekeranjang apel.

Sesshomaru memulai adegan menyelamatkan dengan lebih benar. Ia menekan dada lelaki di depannya agak kencang. Hal yang salah pun terjadi: udara keluar dari lubang belakang selatan tubuhnya.

Dalam jumlah menyeramkan bahjan jika didengar dengan telinga telanjang.

Semakin Sesshomaru menekan lebih dalam, usara yang terpompa keluar lebih banyak dan semakin keras berbunyi.

"Dia tenggelam sambil bernapas?" Sesshomaru menekan lebih dalam, lebih sering. udara menyembur keluar, dan kali ini tidak berhenti. Membuat air mancur yang cukup tinggi di selangkangan.

Tubuh kaku menggenjang lagi, kali ini bergetar menuju garis pantai.

Tangan Sesshomaru menggapai-gapai. Saat sudah memegang kaki telanjangnya, Ia terangkut ke lepas pantai. Manusia dibawahnya beralih menjadi _boat_ tenaga udara.

Sesshomaru bisa merasakan hembus hangat angin laut menerpa mukanya, membuat rambut putih kusamnya terbang berhamburan di belakang. Janggut abu menggelitik rahangnya lembut.

Perlahan, a meninggalkan pulau kecilnya yang semakin lama bermetamorfosis menjadi titik di kejauhan..

..

Ia, atau mereka berdua (Kalau Sesshomaru bisa mengkategorikan manusia dibawahnya sebagai _manusia_) sampai di pulau yang lebih besar setelah beberapa hari mengarungi lautan bagai Kapten kapal dan peliharaan.

Pulau gersang sedikit pohon berganti menjadi hutan berpagar pohon-pohon berbatang besar dan berdaun rimbun, bukan tak mungkin dibaliknya ada peradaban megah manusia..

Sesshomaru menelangkan kepalanya, menengok ke bawah yang terdapat lelaki pucat bertenaga udara, yang sekarang kembali kaku sepucat mayat di pembaringan. Mata ikan mati terbuka tanpa kedip.

Sesshomaru menyeret lelaki itu, ranting yang terseret dan terinjak adalah satu-satunya keributan di sana kecuali suara burung hutan. Ia membuat sekecil mungkin keributan di sisi lain hutan belantara agar masyarakat tak menemukan jasad (dengan tanda kutip) _sang_ Sesshomaru-sama.

Lalu gua hitam setengah lingkaran memasuki visualnya.

Sesshomaru melemparkan lelaki itu sekenanya ke dinding dingin dan kasar. Mulai berpikir jika _teman_ seperjalanannya adalah mayat.

Tapi, orang mati macam apa yang bisa buang gas sebanyak itu sampai bisa membuat mereka berdua sampai ke sebuah pulau?

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan, bocah?" Sesshomaru duduk menyandari tembok gua. Merogoh-rogoh kantung celana, mengeluarkan plastik kuning berisi.. _gummy bear_. Sesshomaru mengunyah dengan khidmat, menyisakan sebagian kecil potongan beruang manis untuk nanti.

Ia memutuskan untuk bertahan di gua itu. Hari selanjutnya tempat tidur dari kumpulan lembar kertas berbantal dedaun terhampar di bagian dalam gua. Temannya masih berbaring menyamping, tak bergerak sama sekali.

Hari berikutnya, Sesshomaru berkeliling sekitar, mengumpulkan banyak-banyak benda hasil buangan yang terhampar di sela-sela pohon pinus dan aneka pepakuan hasil orang tak beriman karena membuang sampah sembarangan —di dalam hutan.

Ia memungut jaket, majalah porno dengan judul _'olah raga terbatas'_ terpampang besar-besar dengan kanji yang meliuk-liuk di halaman depannya, dan banyak benda bekas lain.

Malam berikutnya, ditemani barang-barang yang semakin menimbun dengan orang ajaib di bibir gua, hujan menghantam hutan.

Lelaki tuxedo sudah ia pindah menjadi teman tidur di sampingnya, karena Sesshomaru tahu betapa menyiksanya hipertensi.

Sesshomaru tiduran menatap langit gua, menanti gelas kosongnya terisi menampung air. Setelah sekian bulan, ia akhirnya minum air yang tak membuat dehidrasi. _dagh_, air pantai.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa konyol karena ingin melakukan sesuatu..

Hujan membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih jelas. Kehidupan dan kematian bukan saja berarti umur panjang.. Sesshomaru telah mati, secara figuratif.

"Ini... lagu yang biasa Haha-ue nyanyikan untukku."

Sesshomaru mengeluarkan getaran suara dari tenggorokannya. Bersenandung. Pelukan hangat berselimut kimono perak, hanya memorinya yang ingat bagaimana rasanya.

_"Crazy.. this one fuckin' Crazy.._

_maybe just maybe, this one will make it alone..._

_rescued__.. this one tought was rescued.. but you are just dead dude.._

_this one gonna die.. There's gotta be a better way, to get our of here.."_

Sesshomaru menyelimuti mayat di sampingnya dengan jas plastik bercorak apel kurus. Melanjutkan sambil menutup mata lelaki disampingnya. Mayat berlakulah seperti mayat.

_"Where do you come from..."_

"Cotton eye joy?" Air gua menetes dari sudut bibir lelaki pucat. Jatuh menetes-netes.

Dan kelopak pucat itu bekedip dua kali diikuti bibir yang bergerak perlahan.

Sementara Sesshomaru jatuh mengarungi lautan dari ZEE kepulauan mimpi.

...

Paginya, musang hitam berbelang abu menciumi mulut mayat disampingnya saat Sesshomaru membuka mata. Lidah kecil musang menggapai-gapai keluar untuk masuk ke dalam mulut yang lain. Sesshomaru menggebahnya keluar gua, mengejar sampai menendang sesuatu.

—sebuah gelas kertas McDonal berisi air tampungannya.

Sesshomaru mengerang. Tidak menyadari sumber air lain.

Ia sedang menendang-nendang apapun untuk melampiaskan emosi ketika mendengar sesuatu.

Air yang mengalir.

Juga seberkas cahaya bening keluar dari gua.

Dan itu ternyata adalah pantulan air yang keluar dari mulut seseorang. Yang seketika berhenti mengalirkan air ketika Sesshomaru mengangkatnya duduk. Ia mencoba menekan dada orang itu sekali, dan air dengan debit menakjubkan keluar, menyembur deras.

Sesshomaru mengambil gelas McDonalnya, meminum sepuasnya. Setelah gencatan senjata antara raga-batin-pride berakhir dengan hasrat sebagai pemenang.

Ia sungguh menikmati air itu sampai mulut orang itu berhenti mengeluarkan air.

Sesshomaru menekan lagi. Air menyembur deras lagi. Dan berhenti lagi.

Menekan lagi, dan air yang keluar semakin sedikit. Ia menekan terus menerus. Sampai ia sadar jika apapun yang dihadapannya, ternyata ganti menghembuskan air menjadi udara.

Ia menghembuskan udara lewat mulut dan hidungnya!

"Dia.. bernapas?"

Sesshomaru berjalan menjauh sedikit. "Oi, kau hidup?" Untuk menendang sosok itu. "Jawab."

"Sa.. kit.."

"Apa?"

"La-par.."

"Aku bukan babumu, bangkit dan cari buahmu sendiri."

"Kau.. menonjok mukaku, badanku rasanya menjadi aneh." Lelaki yang miring memojoki dinding gua dalam keadaan miring bergerak-gerak mulutnya. Matanya terbuka sebelah sementara yang satu lagi hampir tertutup, kepala berambut cokelat teleng merojok ke tanah lembab berbau lumut.

Sesshomaru berkedip. "Kau tahu?"

"Sejelas nama Hōjo milikku.."

"Kastil dari namamu, kutebak terbuat dari batu.."

"Kau bicara apa.. Tapi, namaku adalah Houjo untuk hukum." Lelaki itu, Hōjo, berkedip, lama. Melanjutkan. "Ah ya. Tolong periksa kantungku. Kumohon..." Dengan suara pemohon paling halus dan sayu.

"Kau menyuruhku setelah membuatku pergi ke sini?" Udara gua memberat.

"Maafkan aku.. ada benda berharga disana.." Matanya yang terbuka normal sebelah, menurun.

"Ini?" Sesshomaru merogoh saku celana bahannya yang ia potong paksa, memamerkan ponsel layar sentuh bermodel jadul.

"Kau.." Hōjo mendengung. "Kau mengambil barangku.."

Sesshomaru mendengus. Lucu melihat pemarah tak bisa yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kecuali berbaring dengan ekspresi kaku. "Aku meminjamnya."

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya.. Kembalikan.." Mata yang sebelah melotot. "Kembalikan. Itu milikku—"

Sesshomaru melempar handphone berat ditangannya.

"—Ouch!"

Hōjo membiru di dahi. Mungkin ia akan balas kekesaran Sesshomaru padanya, jika ia bisa. "Itu sakit.. kau pertama menamparku, menabok, menendang, dan sekarang—"

"Silence." Kupingnya pengang, berharap tuli sebentar. "Katamu kau lapar kan? Makan itu."

Sesshomaru melemparkan plastik kuning _gummy bearnya._

"Tersisa rasa strawberi dan anggur, favoritku. Aku sengaja menyisakannya terakhir.. kau bisa memakannya."

Hōjo berkedip tanpa memindahkan sejumput otot di tubuhnya.

Menit selanjutnya Sesshomaru menemukan dirinya menggerakan rahang lelaki didepannya dalam upaya mengunyah.

—Dan detik berikutnya berharap lain kali dapat menemukan makanan yang gampang dikunyah.

Tapi,

yang paling merubah _hidup_nya selain membantu mayat makan adalah,

ketika mata Sesshomaru membuka ponsel milik orang dihadapannya..

Menampilkan potret seorang wanita berambut hitam dan mengenakan baju katun kuning, berrok bunga-bunga merah hitam. Tatapan mata biru abunya polos menghujam kamera. Baru sadar jika dikuntit oleh kamera saat sosoknya sudah terabadikan.

Tujuan hidupnya yang bobrok dan penuh kegelapan di akhir, kini tertata. Penuh cahaya di tiap tambalan..

Ia bisa kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, berkata jika kejadian kapal pesiar adalah tes dadakan miliknya yang super rahasia. Memanfaatkan koneksi luas miliknya agar wanita diponsel tua itu, menjadi Taisho perempuan satu-satunya di abad ini.

Dan seiring dengan ponsel yang kian menggelap kehabisan daya, Sesshomaru juga mulai menyusun bait-bait rencana untuk _menghadapi_ Hōjo.

Yang bagai refleksinya sendiri[.]


End file.
